WANTED TAOHUN Chapter
by Ms RH 09
Summary: "Sebagai agen, pertarungan pasti ada, dan... harus kau tahu, aku menjadi agen bukan untuk mati" TAOHUN not HUNTAO, FANXING, CHANBAEK! BL YAOI! Dont like dont read yak hehehe, jangan lupa reviewwww :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: **W. A. N. T. E. D**

Author: Siapa lagi kalo bukan MS RH? -_-

Genre: Action?(maunya), chrime #eaa, romance dah, sad, fluff, bunuh-bunuhan (?) silakan baca kalau mau tahu :D.

Cast:

 **Wu Yi Fan as Yifan/Kris**

 **Zhang Yi Xing as Yixing/Lay**

 **Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

 **Oh Se Hoon as Sehun**

 **Park Chan Yeol as Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baek Hyun as Bacon Baekhyun**

 **Kim Joon Myeon as Suho**

 **Choi Si Won as Choi Si Won**

 **Other support casts, thank you :***

Couples: Fanxing, TaoHun, ChanBaek

Disclaimer: mereka milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka :D. Author yang punya CERITA!

Marning/?: apa ya? Oh iya, BL, YAOI! Smut? Entah...TAO, YIFAN, CHANYEOL are SEME! Don't like don't read. Gampang kan? ^^

Inspired by:

· BAP - (WARRIOR, ONE SHOT)

· Ellie Goulding - (Love Me Like You Do)

· The Script - (Super Hero)

· EXO - CMB, EL DORADO, TRANSFORMER

· 4minutes - CRAZY

· Film TuXeDo, Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith, XXX THE NEXT LEVEL, NARUTO

· Beberapa Fanart, dan photo2 couple OTP saia :D

· Ujan yang turun di sekolah beberapa waktu lalu

Summary:

Note(s): Haaaaaiiiiii! MS RH kembali lagi! Ada yang kangen saya mungkin?! #readers muntah Pertama, saya mau minta maaf dulu bagi readers yang sudah menunggu update ff dari akun saya ini heuheu... maafkan saya ya, soalnya saya disibukkan dengan laporan, tugas *eh? Malah curcol* yaaa namanya masih anak sekolah kan.. dimaafkan ya? Hehehe #dilempar granat. Ok, langsung aja ini adalah ff perjuangan, kenapa? karena sebelumnya saia nulisnya di buku huhuhuhu komputer saia metong alias is death, yahh walau sempet galau, saya orangnya cepet move on kok #eh? Hehehehe. Oh iya, ff ini masih bertema action dan bunuh-bunuhan, hehehe, tenang bahasanya masih setia gaje kok #Plak. Ga, saya serius, readers tahu Anime Naruto kan ya? Tahu dong kan tiap hari nonton #apaan sih?

Nah, saya juga terinspirasi dari Naruto, terlebih di organisasi ANBU, terima kasih Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Itachi... *bawa kabur Kakashi* pokoknya, ini terinspirasi dari Naruto! :) no BASH ya, karakter di sini cuma angan2 author semata, jadi just for fun aja... I love you Yifan, I love you Lay, I love Siwonn.. dan lainnya. :*

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! #tebar bunga

Karena tanpa review, butiran debu... #henshin #kabur~~ :D

Silakeunnn membacaaaa...

 **©MS RH 09**

 **W** **.** **A** **.** **N** **.** **T** **.** **E** **.** **D**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Ketika jalanan mulai ramai._

 _Ketika matahari sudah terbenam._

 _Ketika hirukpikuk kota mulai melemah._

 _Dan jarum jam membentuk hurul L, mereka akan datang._

Seperti lelaki ini. Dengan langkah seadanya **-karena tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memang kurang tidur-** ia menuju sebuah ruangan di mana semua peralatan canggih mulai dari puluhan monitor, senjata lengkap dan sebagainya. Ini memang ruangannya, bukan, melainkan ruangan mereka. Pasalnya ada 1 orang yang berada di ruangannya, yakni rekannya. Rekan yang memiliki ruangan yang sama, tugas yang sama, namun berbeda nama. _Byun Baek Hyun_ , sebut saja begitu. Sementara lelaki yang sudah lolos dari alat pemindai lensa mata ini bernama _Zhang Yi Xing_.

"Tak bisakah kita tinggal di sini?" tanya Lay **-sebenar** **n** **ya sebagian dari mereka menggunakan nama samaran-** membanting dirinya di sofa. Perlu diketahui bahwa ruangan mereka lebih mirip kamar apartemen, karena tidak jarang Baekhyun maupun Lay menghabiskan waktu mereka di sana.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Suho setelah ini..." Baekhyun sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Lay bangun, "Ah, iya, aku dengar kita akan bertemu dengan agen baru..." Baekhyun berhenti, lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Lay.

"Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik serius, Lay mengangguk tersenyum. Lelaki ini memiliki senyum yang sangat indah. "Sangat merepotkan..." komentarnya lagi. Lay menyatukan alisnya menghadapi sifat rekannya yang satu ini.

"Suho juga bilang, ada 1 agen yang akan digantikan. Dan mungkin agen itu, kau Baekhyun..." canda Lay tertawa kecil. Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Kau pikir begitu? Itu sangat mustahil Yixing..." sahutnya. Baekhyun memutar kursinya, menghadap Lay sempurna.

"Mau cappuchino?" Lay melebarkan senyumnya, rekannya ini sangat fanatik dengan segala macam bangsa dari kopi.

"Dengan senang hati..." Baekyun segera berpindah tempat menuju dapur.

Sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi markas para agen-agen rahasia kini tersinari sang fajar. Tanpa awan, tanpa angin, sangat tenang. Lambang huruf 'O' kapital yang terpasang di ruangan terdepan. Lay dan Baekhyun berjalan santai memasuki lift. Kemudian mereka menuju ruangan di mana papan nama yang bertuliskan KIM SU HO itu terpampang. "Kim Suho, katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku bisa pergi tidur..." ujar Lay melipat kedua tangannya. Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Lay. Ya, Suho memang masih ada ikatan darah dengan Lay.

"Aku tahu Suho itu kakak iparmu, tapi jaga bicaramu.." bisik Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Suho hanya tersenyum, "Untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya, aku rasa kalian memerlukan bantuan...Jadi aku berusaha demi kalian.."

'Berusaha? Kata yang tidak pas...' kata hati Lay. Suho bicara lagi, "Tidak usah berlama-lama lagi, kau bisa keluar..." muncullah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan tatapan datar, tidak lupa dengan rambutya yang tadinya coklat madu berubah menjadi kuning pudar.

"Oh Se Hoon, dia berada di daerah perbatasan... jauh memang, tetapi dia juga anggota team O..." Sehun membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh Se Hoon, agen rahasia Tim O, kode 120494..." Lay dan Baekhyun menyambutnya hangat.

"Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay, agen rahasia Tim O, kode 071091..." ujar Lay.

Giliran Baekhyun, "Byun Baek Hyun, agen rahasia Tim O, kode 060592.."

"Dengan ini, kalian menjadi 1 tim. Misi kalian akan dimulai besok. Penjelasan tentang target akan aku jelaskan nanti, aku sedang sibuk dengan tim asuhan Minseok.." ketiganya mengangguk paham. Kemudian, Lay, Baekhyun dan Sehun berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Ini seperti kembali ke apartemenku..." kata Sehun sesaat sudah memasuki ruangan mereka. "Ya, awalnya begitu. Tapi lama kelamaan kau akan merasa bahwa ini kamarmu sendiri. Bahkan di sini ada 3 kamar tidur sekaligus..." Lay menjelaskan sambil kembali ke meja.

"Sudah input data?" tanya Baekhyun pada Lay. Lay menggeleng, "Be..ah, aku mendapatkannya.." Lay lantas menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun dan Sehun. "Baiklah... kita lihat..."

"Choi Si Won, mafia internasional. Dikenal cerdas dan kejam. Licik, jangan lupa itu.." Baekhyun memasang ekspresi -_- terhadap pesan dan file dari Suho. 'Apa-apaan ini...' pikirnya.

"Berbagai kasus sudah ia ukir dengan sangat rapi dan sebagian besar berhasil. Perkembangan kasus akhir-akhir ini, dia berada di Seoul. Misi kalian adalah segera menghentikannya, sebelum ia memporakporandakan Seoul, terutama... menghancurkan XOXO..." monitor itu mati.

"Jadi Siwon adalah target kita, dan kita adalah target Siwon?" analisa Sehun yang sudah membuat Lay tersenyum. "Ya, hanya ada 2 pilihan, dia tertangkap atau kita yang akan tertangkap..."

Sehun membalas senyumannya, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Ya.. Sehun?" Lay menanggapi.

"Bolehkah aku menaruh beberapa ekor hewan peliharaanku?" tanyanya meminta ijin. "Peliharaan?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu, kebetulan ruang bawah tanah masih cukup..." itulah tanggapan Lay. Sehun melebarkan senyumnya, "Hehe, hanya laba-laba..."

"BEBERAPA EKOR?!" pekik Baekhyun melihat rak yang bersusun sampai tingkat 3. Di setiap rak berisi dan terbagi atas beberapa bilik dengan jenis laba-laba serta tarantula yang berbeda pula. Tidak heran menjadi shock.

"Banyak juga, dari semua jenis. Mana yang paling mematikan?" tanya Lay mengambil 1 laba-laba.

" _Cobweb Spider_..." tunjuk Sehun pada seekor laba-laba memiliki warna merah orange menyala. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika aku digigit laba-laba itu, apa aku akan menjadi SpiderMan?" tanya Baekhyun yang sukses memecahkan tawa kedua rekannya.

"Aahaha, ada-ada saja..."

W.A.N.T.E.D

"Belum, dia belum datang..." ucap Lay mengawasi sebuah gedung berwarna merah marun itu. Dengan alat komunikasi yang terikat di lehernya ia mengirimkan informasi kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun, sementara mereka tetap tenang di mobil.

"Aku bosan, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mencarinya?" protes Sehun. Baekhyun menjawabnya, "Seberapa lama kau sudah bergabung dengan XOXO?" Sehun terlihat berfikir.

"Sejak aku berumur 18 tahun..." Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Pantas saja, jika kau yang berada di sana, kau hanya menghancurkan rencana..." Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. "A-apa?!" Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Target di temukan.." Lay melihat target keluar dari gedung. Lelaki itu pergi menggunakan sebuah mobil. Lay bergerak, ia berlari menuju Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Sial, dia pergi.." Sehun menginjak gas, segera mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai target mereka.

Sehun memacu mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata untuk jalan 1 arah. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam muncul dan secara langsung sudah berada di belakang mereka. Awalnya mereka tak menghiraukannya. Namun, mereka merasa curiga ketika Sehun mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah kiri, mobil hitam itu mengikuti, begitu arah sebaliknya. "Gyaahh... sebenarnya kau bisa menyetir atau tidak?!" protes seorang lelaki bersuara berat di dalam mobil hitam itu.

"Diamlah! Mobil itu sangat menggangguku!" sahut seorang laki-laki yang tengah frustasi. Sementara di antara mereka ada seorang laki-laki yang tengah menyiapkan senapan. Ia membuka kaca mobil dan tak ragu untuk melepaskan tembakan yang mengenai kaca mobil di depannya.

"Serangan?" tanya Baekhyun melihat dari lubang peluru yang dibuat oleh mobil hitam. "Sehun tetap fokus, akan aku tangani..." Lay memakai penutup wajah andalannya, ia membalas timah panas sebelumnya.

Saling tembak tidak terhindarkan. Membuat Sehun sulit memperhatikan targetnya, di tambah mobil Siwon sangat pintar menyusup. "Shit.." Sehun kali ini kehilangan jejak. Ia lantas berhenti, membuat Lay dan Baekhyun terhempas ke depan.

"Yak, kenapa kau berhenti?!" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengambil revolvernya, "Mereka membuatku muak..." Sehun keluar dari mobil. Anehnya mobil hitam itu juga berhenti.

"Hah.. dia seperti anak kecil.." ungkap Baekhyun menyentuh dahinya. Jalanan sangat sepi, mungkin karena mereka berada di daerah yang jauh dari keramaian. Hanya ada 2 mobil, ya. mobil mereka masing-masing.

Sehun di hadang 3 orang lelaki yang masing-masing menyembunyikan wajah mereka. "Baiklah, dia adalah lawanku..." seorang lelaki berambut merah ini berlari seakan siap menghadapi Sehun. Baekhyun dan Lay keluar dari mobil. Lay mengincar laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya.

Ia berjalan santai menghampiri, tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan lawan masing-masing. Lay melayangkan pukulannya, namun sanggup di genggam lelaki itu. Perkelahian diantara mereka sangat kompleks.

 _'BRUUK!'_

 _'BHUGK!'_

 _'BHUGK!'_ Lay menghempaskan beberapa kali kepala lelaki itu di bagian depan mobil hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah. Lelaki itu tidak menyerah, ia segera membalikkan posisi sehingga Lay berada di bawahnya. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah belati yang sudah ia persiapkan. Ujung runcing itu sudah siap menancap di leher Lay. Sial baginya, lelaki itu lalu melepas mask Lay dengan cara merobeknya. ternyata sudah ada luka di sudut bibirnya.

Lelaki ini terbeku tiba-tiba. Ia membuang belatinya. Di balik mask itu terdapat wajah yang sangat ia kenali. Lay yang terengah tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Yi..Yixing.." kedua mata Lay membulat mendengar lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

Lay yang dimakan rasa penasaran lantas melepas mask yang di kenakan lelaki itu. "Yifan?! Jadi.. akh! Kau hanya seorang WU YI FAN!" Lay menarik rambut blonde lelaki bernama Yifan itu. Seketika membuat kedua lelaki yang sedang berkelahi berhenti. "Aakh!" pekik Yifan atau lelaki yang memiliki nama Kris itu.

"Dia kenal dengan Lay?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia tidak memperdulikan lelaki yang menjadi lawannya. Baekhyun menghampiri Lay, "Lay, ada apa ini?!" tanyanya. Kris menghadap Baekhyun, ia turun dari mobil.

"Ternyata musuhku adalah tunanganku sendiri,..." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Tu-tunangan?" Baekhyun sangat terkejut. "Ya, sebaiknya kau sebutkan namamu..." perintah Lay, Kris melirik Baekhyun dan lelaki berkaca mata yang sedang menyusul.

"Panggil saja aku Kris, dan aku sudah menjadi tunangan Lay selama 2 tahun. Kami berpisah selama 1 bulan ini karena perbedaan agen..." jelasnya dengan nada santai. Kris mendekati Lay, memasukkan tangannya ke saku, mengambil sebuah sapu tangan. "Maafkan aku..." Kris mengusapkan sapu tangan itu di bibir Lay. Mencoba menyeka darah yang masih keluar. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri..." Lay mengambil sapu tangan itu. Lalu membuang muka, "Aku juga minta maaf, kepalamu.."

"Tidak masalah.." lelaki berkacamata itu tercengang, 'Bagaimana bisa di bilang tunangan? Bahkan mereka tidak harmonis sama sekali...' pikirnya. Tunggu sudah ada 4 lelaki di sana, di mana Sehun dan lelaki yang terakhir itu?

"Chanyeol, di mana Tao?!" Chanyeol -pria berkacamata- melihat sisi kanan kirinya. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hah..." Sehun mengatur nafasnya. Ia tergeletak dengan posisi terlentang. Pandangan mata Sehun tidak lepas dari laki-laki yang sama-sama tergeletak dengan posisi tertelungkup. Setidaknya racun laba-laba yang ia suntikkan bekerja tepat pada waktunya. Tapi, ia juga sempat mengumpat karena seekor tarantula sudah menggigit pergelangan kakinya. Ia yakin dari lelaki itu.

"Tao!"

"Sehun!"

Kedua lelaki itu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah 2 lelaki yang berlari mendekati mereka. "Baekhyun-hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..." Baekhyun membantu Sehun berdiri. "Ceritanya panjang.." hanya itu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Urusan kita belum selesai..." ucap Tao memberi tatapan mata tajam, Sehun tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau bisa pergi, urusan Suho.. hh.. itu nanti.." Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia menyentuh sudut bibir Lay yang terluka. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu..." Kris memutar tubuhnya. Berjalan santai menuju mobil.

"Dan terima kasih sudah menghancurkan mobilku.." Kris hanya mengangkat tangannya. Seakan berkata, "Ya... sama-sama..." tidak bisa diingkari, Lay sedikit senang dapat bertemu dengan Kris. Walaupun keadaanya seperti ini.

"Lay..." panggil Baekhyun di perjalan pulang. "Hmm.." sahutnya singkat. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Err... apa kau benar-benar tunangan pria bernama Yifan tadi?!"

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya? Sudah jangan bahas itu. Yang terpenting adalah kita harus sampai ke markas dan meminta penjelasan Suho..." Baekhyun menyesal bertanya seperti itu.

W.A.N.T.E.D

"Bisakah kalian berjalan lebih pelan?" protes Sehun yang mencoba berjalan normal. Lay sebenarnya sudah meminta Suho untuk bertemu, namun Suho mengaku tidak ada waktu. Dan hari esoknya Suho meminta mereka menemuinya, aneh.

 _'Ssshhh...'_ pintu otomatis ruangan Suho terbuka. Ternyata Suho tidak sendiri. Ia ditemani oleh 3 orang lelaki yang menjadi lawan mereka kemarin.

"Me..mereka?" tunjuk Baekhyun. "Suho jelaskan padaku sekarang juga, sebenarnya permainan bodoh macam apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanya Lay frustasi. Sementara mereka saling menatap.

Suho hanya tertawa, "Hahahaha...tidak aku sangka Minseok melakukan ini... hmph, hehe. Baiklah, pasti kau sudah tahu Kris adalah anak asuh Minseok, dia bersama Tao dan Chanyeol. Mereka bagian dari XOXO..."

Suho sempat minum karena dari tadi ia tertawa, "Mereka adalah team X, sebagai gabungan dari tim O... sebaiknya kalian memperkenalkan diri.." Kris yang pertama berbicara.

"Wu Yi Fan, a.k.a Kris, agen rahasia tim X, kode 061190..." disusul Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao, agen rahasia tim X, kode 020593..." kali ini Chanyeol.

"Park Chan Yeol, agen rahasia tim X, kode 271192..."

"Mereka sudah membaca profil kalian, teruatama kau Lay, kau sangat beruntung memiliki Kris.." Lay memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalian akan menjadi tim XOXO, aku dan Minseok akan mengawasi kalian. Ah, iya kalian menjadi partner, Kris menjadi leader bersama Lay, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, dan yang terakhir Tao dan Sehun..."

"Kebetulan atau..." lirih Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau sudah menghancurkan mobilku, jangan harap aku akan melupakannya.." sahutnya pedas.

'Mimpi buruk apa ini, aku bisa memiliki partner seperti Park Chan Yeol..' rutuk Bekhyun dalam hati. Sementara Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dengar, kita memang menjadi partner tapi urusan kita belum selesai..." bisik Tao di telinga Sehun. "Aku tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu..." sahutnya tak kalah lirih.

"Kalian akan menghadapi pelatihan intensif selama 1-2 minggu, dengan partner maupun tidak, persiapkan diri kalian.." Semua mengangguk paham.

"Question?" Suho bertanya sambil mengangkat dagunya. Tao mengangkat tangan, "Ya, Tao?"

"Aku ingin partner yang sepadan denganku, bukan seperti dia.." ia menyanggah, tak elak menyebabkan 3 siku-siku merah muncul di sudut kepala Sehun. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suho, sementara Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Menurutku dia tidak seimbang denganku, bahkan aku berani bertaruh bahwa berat badannya tidak lebih dari 60 kg..." Sehun menjaga hembusan nafasnya, Baekhyun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya pada Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan asap. Suho tersenyum, "Permintaan di tolak, Huang Zi Tao. Ini sudah menjadi perintah..."

"Tapi..." Kris menyentuh bahu Tao sambil menggeleng tenang. Tao lalu menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi..." gumamnya. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka pergi.

 _'BHUGK!'_ Sehun memukul pagar dengan sekuat tenaga. "Berani-beraninya dia berkata seperti itu! Dia pikir dia siapa! Bilang saja takut menghadapiku!" Sehun terus mengomel di sepanjang perjalanan. Di saat suntuk seperti ini hanya sebuah Bubble Tea yang bisa meredakan kebakaran dalam pikirannya. Hari menjelang sore, ia berjalan menuju cafe favoritnya. Memesan 1 Bubble Tea, dan berlalu.

Ingin sekali mulut Sehun meminum Bubble Tea yang sedang ia pegang. Akan tetapi, ia mendengar suara tangis tak jauh dari dirinya berada. Sehun melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis, ternyata ia juga melihat ice cream yang tumpah di sisi anak itu. Sehun menghampirinya, "Jangan menangis, itu hanya ice cream. Ini, ada yang sama enaknya dengan ice cream..." Sehun menyodorkan Bubble Tea-nya dengan senyuman manis.

Anak lelaki itu masih terisak, namun tidak sekeras waktu lalu. Ia menerima Bubble Tea tersebut, dan mulai berhenti menangis. "Nah, sekarang pulanglah, lihat _Eomma-_ mu sudah menunggu..." tunjuk Sehun kepada seorang wanita yang tengah melambai ke arah mereka. Anak kecil itu tersenyum perlahan, "Terima kasih..." ucapnya, ia tak lupa mencium pipi Sehun.

"Eh?" Sehun tersentak, kemudian menarik senyum lebar. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada anak itu, "Hah.. setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik..." Sehun merasa lega dan senang, api amarahnya perlahan padam, tanpa minum Bubble Tea, tidak masalah.

 _'BRUUKKKK!'_ sesuatu jatuh dari pohon, eh lebih tepatnya seseorang. Jantung Sehun sempat ingin terlontar keluar, ia terkejut bukan main. Ditambah sosok itu adalah lelaki yang sudah ia kenal. Dengan rambut merah menyalanya, piercing yang di telinga kanannya, tak lupa bibir yang selalu mengejeknya. Ya, Huang Zi Tao berada di hadapan Sehun.

"Selain tubuh kurusmu itu, kau pintar mengambil hati anak kecil..." ucap Tao mengawali pembicaraan. Sehun memasang mimik muka malas, ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Tao. Sebaiknya ia pergi, kalau tidak ingin amarahnya tersulut kembali.

"Sehun..." belum sempat Sehun melangkah, Tao memanggilnya. Ia menolehkan kepala, "Jika aku tidak diberi pencerahan dari Kris dan Suho mungkin aku tidak akan mengatakan ini..."

'Pencerahan? Sangat berlebihan...' pikirnya. "Mmmm...aku ingin minta maaf..." ungkapnya. Sehun kembali membuang muka. "Ya..." jawab Sehun menerima permintaan maaf Tao. Alis Tao menyusut, menandakan ia tersinggung karena Sehun tak menatapnya, memang dia menjawab, akan tetapi, ya... seperti yang aku bilang tadi, tanpa tatap muka.

Tao menghampiri Sehun, memutar paksa tubuh Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang mengacuhkanku, aku minta maaf.." Sehun diam, ia terpaku pada pandangan tajam Tao yang menusuk matanya.

"Jawab, jangan diam saja.." pandangan Tao merendah, suaranya juga dapat diakagorikan berat. Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, "Ya, aku juga minta maaf.."

"Tidak. Cukup aku..." tolak Tao, "Tapi kenapa?"

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Sehun bisa menatap kedua bola mata Tao yang meyakinkannya, "Karena aku pasti tidak akan memaafkanmu..." lirihnya. Seketika amarah yang tadi padam seakan dilempar granat, mulai meletus kembali.

Sehun menginjak kaki Tao amat keras, "Aaakh!" Tao meringis kesakitan. Sehun mendorong bahu Tao, "Kau harus menyaring kata-kata yang akan kau katakan..." jelasnya penuh penekanan. Tao menggaruk pipi kanannya, "Padahal aku sudah menggunakan cara dan kalimat yang cukup halus.." evaluasinya.

"Kau pikir itu halus?" tanya Sehun tidak terima. Tao menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala, "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi..."

Kedua mata Tao menangkap objek yang indah. Ia segera berlari ke tempat yang terdapat objek yang indah tersebut. Sehun hanya memandangnya tanpa bicara. Secepat itu juga Tao kembali, "Ini..." Tao memberi setangkai bunga mawar putih.

"Untuk apa?!" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Tao menghela nafas kesal, "Permintaan maaf, saat kau menjawabnya, wajahmu sangat datar.."

"Aku ini laki-laki, jadi.."

"Kau menolaknya?! Aku sudah berusaha untuk memetiknya, lihat, aku mengorbankan jariku.. sebenarnya kau orang yang bisa menghargai atau tidak!?" Sehun sangat shock, kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali, ia tidak mengira bahwa Tao akan berkata seperti ini. Tao bahkan menunjukkan jemarinya yang terluka. Agen rahasia? Memetik bunga? Dia terluka dan merengek?

Sehun perlahan menarik senyumannya. Senyum yang berubah menjadi tawa, "Hahaha.."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Sehun memegang perutnya. "Ah, tidak tidak... lupakan saja.." ucapnya dengan menahan tawa. "Pada intinya..."

Sehun menerima bunga itu, "Ya...ya aku sudah menerimanya, tapi kenapa harus bunga?"

Tao mulai beranjak pergi, ia berjalan sambil menjawab. "Aku pikir bunga itu sama denganmu, kau cantik, dan setidaknya warna kulitmu lebih terang dariku.."

"Tapi, kau kurus, dan juga beduri, jadi kau menurutku berbahaya..."

"Huang Zi Tao.." panggilnya.

Tao menoleh, "Hmm?"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi terima kasih..." Tao hanya mengangguk tanpa ekpresi. Namun saat ia berjalan, sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia tersenyum kecil.

 **-tbc-**


	2. Chapter 2

W.A.N.T.E.D

Selama 2 minggu intensif mereka disibukkan dengan latihan dan penyusunan rencana. Tidak hanya itu, pengimport-an senjata maupun laba-laba juga dilaksanakan. Awal minggu mereka dapat bernafas lega, sedikit santai. Terbukti di hari ini hanya ada Lay dan Kris di markas, padahal sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin, apapun resikonya..." ucap Kris secara tidak langsung 'bersemangat'.

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku juga ingin istirahat..." Lay duduk di meja sambil melipat kedua tangan. Kris berdiri, berjalan perlahan menghampiri. Kris melempar senyumnya, Lay hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Tangan Kris mulai terangkat menyentuh wajah Lay yang selama ini ia rindukan -jujur-. "Kris, kau mulai lagi..." cibir Lay melepaskan tangan Kris. "Kau tidak berubah.." Kris tidak melunturkan senyumnya, ia malah mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

Kris menutup mata ketika sukses meraub bibir Lay, tidak berbeda dengan Kris. Lay memegang rahang tegas Kris, sapuan lidah Kris membuat Lay merasa geli, di tambah Kris terus mendesakknya untuk membuka mulut. Lay mendesah pelan ketika Kris berhasil menerobos bentengnya. Alis Lay menyatu merasakan hisapan yang cukup kuat di bibir bawahnya, ia yakin setelah ini Kris akan menggigitnya.

Lay memukul bahu Kris, berkali-kali, pertanda tidak ada oksigen lagi yang dapat ia hirup. Kris lantas melepas ciuman basahnya, "Brengsek..." umpat Lay mengusap bibir bawahnya yang sedikit berdarah karena ulah Kris. "Kau pikir aku akan berhenti?" Kris mendekap tubuh Lay, menariknya paksa Lay menuju kamar yang tersedia.

Lay berusaha membebaskan diri, "WU YI FAAANNN!"

Di lain sisi, "Hahaha, oh jadi begitu. Sehun baru bergabung dengan XOXO saat usia 18 tahun?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun.

"Hehe. iya. Dia termasuk agen muda. Aku saja lebih tua 2 tahun darinya..." jelas Baekhyun. Keduanya tertawa, mereka menyusuri koridor selepas bermain game virtual home.

"Hari ini sepi, daritadi aku belum melihat Tao dan Sehun..." kata Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya. Baekhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Ya... seperti kau lihat. Aku juga tidak tahu mereka di mana. Yang terpenting, aku ingin secangkir kopi yang panas. Hari ini sangat dingin..." menyadari hujan sudah turun sejak pagi.

"Dingin? Aku bisa memelukmu jika kau mau..." ucap Chanyeol menampakkan wajah mirip kucing. Baekhyun tertawa keras, "Hahaha, lupakan!" Awalnya mereka tidak akan seperti ini, seperti bayangan Baekhyun, ia kira hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan seperti Tom dan Jerry. Ternyata salah, mereka lebih mirip Spongebob dan Gary, hehehe. (author lupa tulisan nama keongnya spongebob :P)

"Aku ingin meralat kata-katamu..." ucap Chanyeol mengalungkan 1 tangannya di bahu Baekhyun yang notabene lebih pendek darinya. "Hmmm?" Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol bicara.

"Bukan 1 kopi panas, melainkan 2 kopi panas..." Baekhyun menyikut rusuk kiri Chanyeol, membuat sang empu mengusapnya dengan cepat.

Mereka sampai lebih cepat. Chanyeol melepas jaketnya. Baekhyun melihat seisi ruangan, tidak ada yang menyita pandangannya. "Tunggu di sini..." Baekhyun lantas menuju dapur. Chanyeol duduk di sofa.

Chanyeol sedikit bersenandung sambil menunggu. Kemudian, salah satu pintu kamar terbuka. Sosok Kris yang sedang memakai kemejanya muncul, Chanyeol menaikkan 1 alisnya menyadari itu adalah kamar Lay dan Baekhyun. "Kris..." panggil Chanyeol. Kris tertegun sesaat, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol sekali lagi mengulas pandangannya dari atas ke bawah. "Tumben sekali kau berada di kamar Lay dan Baekhyun, bukankah kau 1 kamar denganku?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku hanya 'bermain' dengan Lay..." Chanyeol tahu kata apa yang diberi tanda kutip.

"Ah, I see..." Chanyeol mengerti apa maksud Kris. Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun datang dengan 2 cangkir kopi. "Kris?" sapa Baekhyun dengan tekanan nada.

Kris menatapnya, "Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja..." ucapnya mengambil 1 cangkir yang dibawa Baekhyun. "Hey, ini milikku..." Kris tetap mengambilnya.

"Kau bisa membuatnya lagi..." katanya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Jauh dari mereka bertiga. Di ruang bawah tanah, ternyata menjadi markas tersendiri bagi Tao dan Sehun. Sehun sibuk mencari laba-labanya, sedangkan Tao di meja eksekusi untuk mengambil racun. "Kau sedang mencari apa, Sehun?" sungguh kebetulan yang sangat aneh karena tidak terduga mereka memiliki hobi yang sama.

" _Theriididae..._ " sahutnya terus mencari. "Ah, ini dia..." akhirnya Sehun menemukannya. Lelaki ini membawa laba-laba mematikan itu menuju dimana Tao duduk.

"Kau yakin akan menggunakannya?" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengambil jarum suntik. "Jika tidak yakin, untuk apa aku mengambilnya?!" Sehun menghisap racun itu hampir memenuhi badan jarum suntik.

"Dan, aku ingin kau yang menggunakannya..." Sehun memberikan kapsul tabung itu pada Tao. "Aku?" Sehun mengangguk kecil.

Tao terdiam, ada 1 pertanyaan yang selama ini ia pendam lama. Dia pikir, ini waktu yang tepat. "Sehun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." katanya.

"Ya, selama aku bisa menjawabnya..." balas Sehun tanpa memandang Tao. Tao menggaruk tengkuknya, "E... Apa kau merasa terganggu selama aku menjadi partnermu?" Tao tahu kalimat tanyanya sangat berantakan. Tapi, Sehun paham.

"Tidak, aku percaya padamu, Huang Zi Tao..." jawabnya. Tao masih diam, ingin sekali Tao menanyakan alasan Sehun berkata seperti itu.

Sepertinya Sehun membaca pikiran Tao, "Kita ini partner, akan sangat tidak etis jika tidak saling percaya, _arra_?"

"Hanya sebatas rekan?" Sehun menoleh, "Apa katamu?" Tao hanya tersenyum kecut. Di waktu yang bisa di bilang singkat (lebih kurang 17 hari) ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia mulai nyaman dengan anak ini, atau memang Sehun itu orang yang bisa ia percaya lebih dari sebatas rekan?

"Hanya sebatas rekan? Tidak lebih?" ulangnya sekali lagi lengkap dengan perasaan kecewa yang sudah ia persiapkan, apapun jawabannya.

Sehun menatap Tao dalam, tidak bisa dipungkiri perasaan Tao ini sulit ditebak. Lebih tepatnya jantung yang lebih kencang berdetak dari biasanya.

"Lebih atau tidak, itu urusanku..."

"Ya..ya! Terserah!" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan intens Sehun. Sehun ingat kata-kata Kris waktu lalu, _'Jangan buat Tao menjadi gugub dan panik, karena ia akan berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya...'_ Sehun harus menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau tertarik padaku?" goda Sehun. Tao melirik kanan kirinya, "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sangat PD..." Sehun melepas tawanya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak bisa menjawabnya..." kata Sehun tepat sasaran.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Sehun..." tukas Tao cepat.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi..."

 _Tao no baka. -_-_

W.A.N.T.E.D

Jam berdentang menandakan bahwa usainya waktu petang. Berganti dengan malam tepat pukul 9. Pukulan, tendangan, lemparan sebuah _kunai,_ gesek denting _katana_ diiringi dengan panas yang menjalar. Terbukti dengan keringat yang mengalir deras melalui dagunya. Tubuhnya mengkilat beruap, betapa kerasnya ia berlatih. Ya, Tao gemar bela diri. Di atas tangga berdirilah seorang laki-laki yang diyakini Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan Tao.

Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum melihat semangat Tao.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

Dua pasang kaki menuju ke arah di mana Baekhyun berdiri. Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan ini. "Aku akhir-akhir ini sering menemukanmu di sini..." ujar Chanyeol langsung berada di sisi Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin melihat Tao berlatih..." jawabnya tenang. Baekhyun juga menunjuk ke arah Tao yang melepas pakain atasnya.

"Ya, begitulah Tao. Selalu memaksakan diri..." timpal Chanyeol.

"Tao..." desis Sehun.

"Ah, tadi Lay memberitahuku, bahwa kita akan melaksanakan eksekusi minggu ini. Hah, menunggu perintah dari Suho itu membuat rambutku memutih, sangat lama..." kata Baekhyun lengkap dengan cibiran, dan mengacak rambutnya. Keduanya mengerti.

"Sehun..." orang yang memiliki nama ini tidak fokus.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Tidak ada respon.

"Oh Se Hoon?" Chanyeol memegang tangan Sehun. Ia terkejut beberapa detik.

"Y-ya?" Baekhyun menggeleng, ia lalu berkata, "Turun dan bilang pada Tao, latihan cukup untuk hari ini..." Sehun mengangguk terbata, ia lalu turun dari tangga.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Chanyeol terheran-heran. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tahu, dari awal Suho memanggilnya, aku rasa ia belum siap untuk misi ini..."

"Maksudmu, dia terlalu muda? Apa yang kau rasa sama seperti saat Tao bergabung dengan tim X..." Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang hampir sampai di lantai.

"Aku hanya merasa khawatir pada Sehun..." Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Chanyeol bertindak sesuatu, diraihnya tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya secara perlahan. "Ayolah, kau hanya harus percaya..." bisiknya menenangkan.

"Baekhyun menyuruhmu untuk istirahat, harus berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya?" Tao hanya menoleh pada Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali menenteng sebuah _samurai_.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mencobanya?" tawar Tao. Hng, _not bad for him._ Sehun berjalan mendekat. Dilihatnya samurai itu baik-baik sebelum ia memegangnya sempurna.

"Yah, mungkin 1 kali pertandingan..."

Keduanya mengambil posisi, Sehun menggenggam _samurai_ dengan mantap. Tao menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menahan ujung runcing _katana_ itu dengan sisi samurainya. Giliran Sehun yang hendak melancarkan serangan, Tao bergerak sangat cepat, Sehun sulit membacanya.

"Uh..." genggaman Sehun terbuka. _Samurai_ yang menjadi senjatanya terlempar jauh. Tao mendekapnya dari belakang dengan ujung _katana_ di jantung Sehun.

"Aku menang..." kata Tao sambil melepaskan dekapannya. "Baiklah, aku akan istirahat..." Sehun menahan tangan Tao. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin pertandingan ulang...kali ini kita bertukar senjata..." Sehun menarik tangan Tao yang menggenggam _katana._

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Tao. Namun Sehun keras kepala, ia masih berusaha untuk merebut _katana_ , Tao tidak memperbolehkannya, mereka beradu.

"Arh!" hingga akhirnya permukaan tajam itu menggores permukaan pelipis Sehun. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, ia kehilangan keseimbangan membuatnya terjatuh dengan benturan cukup keras di lantai, pening menyergapnya seketika.

"Sehun.." Tao berjongkok menatap Sehun yang menekan kepalanya. "Hehehe, aku tidak apa-apa..." ucapnya bohong sambil tersenyum. Tao belum bisa mengedipkan mata, 'Bagaimana dia bilang tidak apa-apa, padahal jelas-jelas kepalanya robek...' Tao menautkan alisnya.

Tao membantu Sehun berdiri, "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak melarangmu..." sangat jelas terlihat jika Tao benar cemas. 'Aku berjanji, ini terakhir kalinya aku melukai Sehun...' kata hatinya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao sekali lagi. Sehun masih tersenyum, "Kau hanya perlu memberiku antiseptik dan perban..."

"Baiklah, ayo..." ajak Tao segera.

"Tao..." Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat kedua mata Sehun yang mengatup perlahan. Tao menahan tubuh Sehun, mungkin benturan itu cukup membuat Sehun pingsan.

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja, Payah!" umpat Tao memandang wajah Sehun. Tao lantas membawa Sehun menuju lantai atas. Setibanya di markas lantai atas, keempat pasang mata tengah menatapnya.

"Sehun.." Lay bergegas menghampiri Tao, membimbingnya menuju sofa, dan merebahkan tubuh Sehun pelan-pelan. "Hah, aku harap persediaan obat masih ada..." ucap Baekhyun sembari melangkah ke rak penuh obat.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kris dingin. Tao menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku tidak sengaja menggores dahinya, dan ia terjatuh dengan benturan cukup keras..." Lay meraba pada belakang kepala Sehun, memastikan otak kecilnya tidak apa-apa.

"Tidak sengaja... Tidak sengaja, atau kau masih berkata tidak sengaja jika Sehun mati ditanganmu?" ujar Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya. Baekhyun, Lay, dan Kris menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?!" kata Baekhyun tidak menyangka. Tao hanya diam. Tidak menatap Chanyeol sedikitpun. Chanyeol beranjak mendekati Tao, "Kita harus bicara.." Chanyeol yang biasanya konyol dan tak jarang gila berubah drastis menjadi dingin. Tao hanya mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kalian urus Sehun, aku mencium aroma yang tidak beres..." kata Kris mengikuti ke mana Chanyeol dan Tao pergi.

Chanyeol menyeretnya hingga bawah tanah. Mereka saling berhadapan, tenang, bukan lebih tepatnya hening. "Tao, aku tahu, kau ini cerdas dan kuat. Bahkan kau bisa saja melebihiku..." Tao diam.

"Tapi, di satu sisi.. kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu itu, kau terlalu ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan! Sampai kapan kau harus seperti ini?!" nada Chanyeol meninggi, seiring dengan kata-kata yang terucap.

"Maaf, Tao. Aku belum bisa melupakannya..." Chanyeol kembali mengingat tragedi di mana 2 rekannya terbunuh dalam misi 2 tahun lalu. Mereka tewas karena menyelamatkan Tao dari tindakannya yang terlewat batas.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengungkitnya?!" Tao angkat bicara.

"Kita berlima adalah Tim X yang hebat, Suho sangat bangga. Kau mengingatnya?!" Tangan Tao mengepal, nafasnya mulai berat.

"Atau kau ingin mengulanginya? Siapa yang akan kau bunuh? Aku? Sehun? Kris?!" Tao mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, kau berkata seperti itu hanya ingin memojokanku... seharusnya aku sudah tahu..."

"Kau tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa menghargai nyawa, Tao..." ujar Chanyeol.

"Tutup mulutmu..." wajah Tao menjadi lebih tegas.

"Chanyeol, pergilah, tenangkan dirimu..." perintah Kris yang sudah masuk. Chanyeol melirik Kris, "Aku belum selesai dengan dia..." sanggahnya.

"Park Chan Yeol, kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.. sekarang pergilah..." Chanyeol meredam emosinya. Menghela nafas berat, dan kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Yaaa.. kau urus saja, Tao.. aku bosan..." ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dan sekarang apa maumu Kris?!" tanya Tao dengan nada menantang. Kris berjalan perlahan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Aku juga belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu-"

Tao memotong kata-kata Kris, "Kau juga akan menuduhku?!" Kris menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau harus tahu, mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa untukmu..."

Emosi Tao telah memuncak, "Itu karena mereka selalu meremehkanku! Mereka tewas karena kesalahan mereka! Aku bisa menghadapinya jika sendirian!"

 _'BHUGK!'_ Kris melayangkan pukulannya tepat di wajah Tao. Tao terbeku. Wajahnya terkejut bukan main.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu. Kita adalah tim, kita tidak akan meninggalkan dan melupakan 1 anggota pun. Berubahlah Tao, menjadi yang lebih baik...karena..." Kris memandang Tao dengan dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, kau... terutama Lay..."

"Tidak lagi..." Tao tidak peduli dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Kedua matanya luluh mengalirkan air mata tanpa seijinnya. Kedua tangannya menekan kepalanya erat-erat.

"Mereka bertugas bukan untuk mati, Tao..." ujarnya sambil menuju pintu. Kris sedikit menoleh, "Jika kau ingin berteriak, ataupun menangis, luapkan semuanya.. aku tidak akan mengganggumu..."

"Aaarrgghhh..." Tao terus menekuk tubuhnya, pikirannya menyatu dan tidak jelas. Tertekan, bingung, dan serba salah.

Kris berhenti, menutup pintu. Ia menghela nafas, "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri..."

Tepat dini hari, di mana Tao sudah tenang dengan pikirannya. Semua masih bekerja di markas, hanya saja Sehun yang tidur nyenyak di sofa. Tao keluar kamar, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Ia tersentak mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri di tepi pintu. "Sudah tenang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah _creepy_ -nya. Tao tersenyum kecil, lalu memeluk sahabatnya.

"Kata-katamu membuatku 'tersentuh'..." ucapnya lirih. Chanyeol menepuk -awalnya- lalu memukul punggung Tao. "Kau mulai dewasa..." sahutnya masih dengan ejekan. Tao hanya terkekeh, Kris tersenyum melihatnya.

 _'Sepertinya, usahaku berhasil...'_ Kris.

W.A.N.T.E.D


	3. Chapter 3

W.A.N.T.E.D

Tak diduga ternyata lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, Suho memang penuh kejutan. Hanya berselang 2 hari, enam orang lelaki berseragam agen lengkap sudah berdiri sejajar. Dengan senjata di sisi kanan dan kiri, pelindung diri. Kris dan Lay mengurusi bagian peluru dan senjata, Chanyeol Baekhyun adalah bagian peledak, Sehun dan Tao dengan laba-laba maupun tarantula. Mereka berdiri dengan posisi siap ketika Suho datang.

Persiapan yang cukup matang, walau prosentasi kegagalan dan resiko masih tetap ada. Tapi, kembali lagi, ini tugas mereka.

Suho mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. "Sebelum aku memulainya, apakah kalian sudah siap untuk eksekusi?!" tanya Suho sebagai pengantar.

Lay menjawab, "Jika aku jujur, aku masih ragu..." jawaban Lay membuat sebagian besar rekannya berfikir sama, kecuali Kris.

"Itu kata-kata yang sering diucapkan seorang pengecut..." komentarnya. Lay menyahut cepat, "Terima kasih Kris.."

"Lelucon untuk menutupi rasa gugub, Kris?" canda Suho disambut dengan senyum Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Baiklah, target berada di sebuah gedung baru lokasi arah jam 2 dari sini. Hari ini peresmiannya. Target kalian bukan hanya Choi Siwon, melainkan sebuah bom sudah menunggu kalian..."

"Bom?" gumam Sehun.

"Siwon berhasil merakit bom yang hampir sama dengan bom Hiroshima. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika bom itu meledak. Jika meledak, Seoul akan habis..." jelas Suho.

"Selesaikan misi malam ini juga..." tambahan Suho. Ia lalu berposisi siap, "Tim XOXO, lakukan eksekusi..." semua berlari menuju arah yang sama. Memasuki mobil yang sama. Dan meluncur bersama.

"Arrh.. perutku mulas.." Kris menggeleng terhadap perkataan Chanyeol, yah, dia memang seperti itu. Tidak sadar sudah berapa tahun ia menjadi tim X, selalu merasa ini adalah misi pertamanya.

"Chanyeol, berhenti mengeluh. Baekhyun, letakkan tissue-mu. Tao? apa yang kau lakukan? Segera periksa semua peluru! Sehun, pastikan laba-labamu tidak mengacau... dan kau Kris..."

Kris yang mengemudi memotong perkataannya, "Kau akan lebih manis jika diam.."

"Dan kau Kris, hentikan bualanmu..."

Chanyeol berdehem, "Sensitive...". Kemudian, Tao berbisik, "Kita lebih mirip mafia, bukan agen rahasia..." Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

Mereka mengulas jalanan Seoul yang berjalan dengan biasanya. Tanpa menduga ancaman besar telah menghadangnya. Gemerlap lampu dan kumpulan manusia memenuhi gedung bertema Versailles itu. Mereka berada di jarak yang cukup jauh. Kris melaju perlahan.

"Ah, sepertinya kita tidak mungkin-"

"Kita memang akan melewati gedung bagian belakang..." Kata Kris menghentikan laju mobil.

Baekhyun mengumpat, "Shit, dia selalu memotong perkataan orang lain..."

Mengendap sambil menyusup dengan sempurna. Melalui jalan tikus yang mereka temukan, sudah menghantarkan pada bagian belakang gedung. "Akan lebih sempurna jika kita bisa membaur dengan mereka..." kata Chanyeol dengan volume rendah.

"Aku mengerti..." Tao melihat beberapa pelayan rapi dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil. 'Serahkan padaku..." Rekan-rekannya sempat mencegahnya, namun terlambat, Tao sudah menghilang di balik pintu putih.

 _'Cklek...'_ Tao berubah menjadi pelayan bertuxedo rapi dan tampan.

"Enam menit untuk enam tuxedo..." ucapnya. Setidaknya rekan-rekannya tidak dibuat panik olehnya.

"Ini dia..." Kris menunjukkan denah struktur bangunan dari dalam _chip_ yang ia persiapkan. "Ruang kendali bom berada di bawah tanah.. ada sedikitnya 2 jalan akses untuk masuk ke sana. Baiklah, kita bergerak ketika sudah menemukan target pertama. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kalian urus bomnya, aku dan Lay akan ke ruang pengendali..."

"Tao dan Sehun, kalian urus Choi Si Won.."

"Kris..." tegur Lay menautkan alisnya. Seakan berkata, 'Aku-tidak-setuju'. "Tidak ada sanggahan apapun, aku adalah _Leader..._ " ujarnya. "Kita harus menyelamatkan Seoul..." itu tanda jika mereka segera bergerak. Keenam pria itu berpencar dalam acara yang megah.

"Kau yakin akan menyerahkan Siwon pada mereka berdua?!" tanya Lay masih ragu. Kris hanya tersenyum, "Percayalah pada mereka..." Lay tidak menjawabnya, mungkin ia harus lebih mempercayai 2 agen muda itu.

Chanyeol menenteng nampan penuh minuman. Tidak lupa menebar senyumnya. "Aku belum melihatnya..."

Kris menyipitkan kedua mata melihat seorang laki-laki mengenakan tuxedo putih tulang yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita. Ia sedikit bersembunyi di balik dinding sambil menekan alat komunikasinya. "Aku menemukannya..." semua rekannya berhenti dan melihat menuju arah yang sama.

"Dia pergi. Sehun Tao, ikuti dia..." kata Kris. Tao dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Duo rusuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengendap lucu menuju kolam renang yang tidak terjamah siapapun. "Kata Kris, jalan aksesnya berada di dalam kolam..." ujar pria bersuara berat ini. Baekhyun menatap kolam dengan seksama. "Baiklah, apa yang kita tunggu?"

Baekhyun hendak menyeburkan diri, akan tetapi kakinya seperti menapak pada alas rasanya sama ketika menginjakkan kaki pada lantai.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa berjalan di atas air?" tanya Chanyeol innocent. "Pasti ada kunci untuk membukanya!" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mencari sampai dengan menaiki papan luncur. Papan luncur yang mendapat tekanan dari beban Chanyeolpun turun, seiring dengan itu, kolam itu terbelah, "Woaa..." Baekhyun menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Alas yang diinjak Baekhyun adalah sebuah pintu kaca yang membawa mereka pada anak tangga menurun menuju bawah tanah. Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun. Keduanya mulai menuruni tangga. Kedua mata Chanyeol menangkap papan kecil berwarna emas yang terpampang di samping pintu. "Ha? 1950..." papan itu berisi beberapa angka.

"Chanyeol, waktu kita tidak banyak, cepatlah!" ajak Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan duo rusuh, Kris dan Lay berjalan menuju kamar mandi pria. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika disini adalah jalan aksesnya?!" tanya Lay memecah keheningan.

"Kau selalu bertanya dengan nada itu. Tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut?"

Lay tersenyum, "Tidak..." bagai kilat, senyum itu luntur lagi. Kris menatap 3 kaca besar dihadapannya. "Jadi..."

"Dari data yang aku dapat, harusnya tombol itu ada di..." Kris menekan kepala wastafel kedua.

"Di sini..." beberapa detik kemudian. Kaca besar itu terangkat, menyajikan jalan berupa lorong yang cuku gelap. Kris dan Lay saling pandang, "Kau duluan..." kata Kris.

Lay berdecak, "Aku bukan perempuan..."

W.A.N.T.E.D

"Dia masih sibuk..." Sehun dan Tao bersembunyi di tumpukan kardus besar yang menutupi pintu gudang. Sejauh ini Siwon belum menyadari keberadaan mereka, dia malah sedang berbincang dengan anak buahnya.

"Misi ini harus berhasil..." ujar Sehun sambil mengamati.

"Kenapa kau sangat berambisi?!" tanya Tao dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Sehun menyahut, "Aku ingin berguna di tim ini, aku bertugas bukan untuk mati..." Tao merasakan hentakan cukup keras di dadanya. Kata-kata Sehun berhasil membuat Tao terdiam. Buktinya dia tidak merespon. Menyadari itu, Sehun menoleh.

"Eh? Tao? Ada apa?!" Sehun bertanya dengan khawatir. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak... Aku hanya teringat sesuatu..." Tao lantas menceritakan semuanya, ketika Chanyeol dan Kris memberinya pelajaran.

 _"Tidak sengaja... Tidak sengaja, atau kau masih berkata tidak sengaja jika Sehun mati ditanganmu?"_

 _"Tapi, di satu sisi.. kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu itu, kau terlalu ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan! Sampai kapan kau harus seperti ini?!"_

 _"Seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu. Kita adalah tim, kita tidak akan meninggalkan dan melupakan 1 anggota pun. Berubahlah Tao, menjadi yang lebih baik...karena..."_

 _"Mereka bertugas bukan untuk mati, Tao..."_

"Sejak itu aku berfikir dan berlatih lebih keras. Ada 5 nyawa yang harus aku lindungi..." ungkapnya masih dengan menundukkan kepala.

Sehun tersenyum manis sambil menggenggam bahu Tao, sedikit merematnya. "Tenang, aku akan melindungi 1 nyawa yang tersisa..." Tao perlahan tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun yang berada di bahunya.

"Siwon pergi, ayo kita ikuti..." tunjuk Tao. Sehun berfikir sejenak, "Tao, sebaiknya kita berpencar..." Tao terhenti, "Apa?!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun berlari memisahkan diri dari Tao. Sedangkan Tao tetap mengikuti target. Ia sempat menatap kapsul tabung _Theridiidae_ , menggenggamnya erat.

"Kami sudah menemukan bomnya..." Kris mengangguk mendengar suara yang berasal dari alat komunikasinya. Dua lelaki yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan yang mencolok ini sudah sampai di ruang pengendali. Hanya saja mereka berada di atas kerumunan anak buah Siwon.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan turun dan menghabisi manusia itu.." kata Kris bersiap turun.

"Hey hey hey.. sejak kapan kau berlagak kuat seperti ini?!" Kris hanya memamerkan seringaiannya, "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka..." -tanpa aba-aba- ia turun. Sontak membuat orang-orang dibawahnya terkejut, ada juga yang langsung mengadapi Kris.

Lay mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Mengisi peluru sejenak, lalu membidik. Satu per satu Lay menjatuhkan semua orang yang berada di bawah sana. Dirasa sudah habis, Lay berhenti. Ia melompat turun, memasukkan pistolnya kembali dalam saku. "Ingat Kris, kau sudah tua, jangan memaksakan diri..." ejek Lay berjalan menuju monitor-monitor besar yang terpampang.

"Matikan cctv, dan hancurkan program dari dalam..." ujar Kris menekan jemarinya pada tombol mirip keyboard.

"Aku baru ingat. Kau pernah bercerita bahwa sejak kecil kau sangat terobsesi menjadi _Hacker_..." Lay memijat pelipisnya. Kris terkekeh kecil.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Sebuah ruangan tertutup -cukup sempit- sedang dihuni oleh 2 orang. Chanyeol harus menekuk 1 kakinya untuk tetap bisa duduk. Pengap memang, mereka ingin segera keluar. "Sial, tidak ada 1 pun kabel di sini..." umpat Baekhyun melihat sekeliling bom.

"Bom ini sangat rapi, hmmm..." Chanyeol berdecak kagum. Baekhyun mendapatkan ide, "Ayo kita bongkar.." Chanyeol lalu memasang ekspresi -_-\

"Itu sama saja bunuh diri, _Bacon_.." timpalnya. "Jalan satu-satunya, kita harus memasukkan kode..." Baekhyun menatap bom itu dengan seksama. "Tapi,apa kodenya?!"

Chanyeol mengusap dagunya, "Kita coba untuk menganalisisnya.."

"Berapa waktu yang kita punya?!" Baekhyun melihat layar yang berada di bom yang cukup besar itu, berwarna merah, terdapat tulisan _'Danger'_ dan pertanda waktu 46:09.

"Sekitar 45 menit..." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan memecahkan kodenya..." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berunding, merangkai semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Dari yang terbesar hingga terkecil, juga memperhatikan segala seluk beluk Organisasi milik sang target.

 _37:08_

 _20:34_

 _10:22_

 _08:09_

Peluh mengucur dari dahi mereka. Dan sampai saat ini mereka belum memecahkan kata/kode sandi bom itu. "Chanyeol, kita kehabisan waktu..." Chanyeol diam.

"Chanyeol jangan diam saja!" Chanyeol seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan pena. Mulai menulis, sementara Baekhyun terus mengotak-atik benda panas itu.

"Hm... 1905152112..." ia teringat dengan angka-angka yang tertera di papan berwarna emas itu. Chanyeol lalu memberi jeda di setiap 2 angka.

 **19/05/15/21/12**

 **S-E-O-U-L.** Tentu saja!

Chanyeol lantas mengetik kata Seoul pada kode bom itu. "Seoul?!" Baekhyun sangat heran. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, ayolah, ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Dan...

 _Ting..._ Warna bom itu berubah dari merah menjadi hijau. Dan tulisan 'Danger' tersebut berubah menjadi 'Cancel'. Chanyeol ingin bersorak tetapi tidak jadi, karena tidak mungkin ruangan sepengap dan sesempit itu sanggup menahan goncangan dari tubuhnya. Hehe.

"Bom sudah di atasi, bagaimana dengan kalian?!" Lay yang mendengar lalu mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia menatap Kris yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Penghapusan semua akses data... hah, aku jahat sekali..." kata Kris hanya tinggal menekan tombol enter. Lay tertawa kecil. Ketika semua monitor mati, tiba-tiba terdengar sirine menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"A-apa ini?!" desis Lay kemudian. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, deburan air yang datang entah dari mana menghantam Lay dan Kris. "Siwon merencanakannya sejauh ini?! Sangat merepotkan..." umpat Kris menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, Berjalan mendekati Lay dan menggenggam tangannya.

Lay menghembuskan nafas sambil menekan alat komunikasinya, "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kalian segera temukan target. Kami mengalami sedikit masalah..."

W.A.N.T.E.D

"Ck... Sial, dimana dia.." Tao terus mengulangi kata-katanya. Sehun sulit untuk dihubungi dan sampai sekarang ia kehilangan Siwon. Dia sekarang masih berada di balik dinding yang menghantarkannya langsung pada bagian atas gedung.

Kedua matanya menangkap sosok Siwon yang melewati jalan di depannya. Ia tak menyia-nyiakannya, Tao mengikutinya dengan langkah berlari. Siwon ternyata menyadarinya, ia berlari dengan Tao yang terus mengejarnya. Siwon memasuki lift, Tao putuskan untuk melewati tangga. Ia terus mengejar hingga puncak gedung.

Dengan hembusan angin malam dan hujan yang turun -tidak begitu deras- menambah kedinginan yang menyeruak.

 _'Deg...'_ kedua mata Tao terbelalak melihat sosok yang ada tak jauh darinya. Bukan Siwon yang ia dapati.

"Sehun..." ya, sosok Sehun yang tergeletak dengan ikatan di kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah penuh luka. Namun, ia tetap masih bisa melihat Tao, walaupun tidak jelas.

"Tao.." panggilnya dengan bibir yang sangat merah. Tao mendekat, langkah kakinya terasa lebih berat. Kedua matanya tak berkedip, hanya memandang Sehun iba. Tao berlutut, merengkuh tubuh Sehun yang bergetar. Memangku tengkuk dan punggung Sehun dengan kedua lengannya.

Ditatapnya wajah Sehun yang lebam, kedua alisnya menyatu, Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa..." ucap Sehun masih bisa tersenyum walau sakit di sudut bibirnya tak terelakkan. "Siapa yang melakukan ini semua..."

"Aku..." kini target yang dimaksud muncul. Usaha Siwon untuk memancing agen lainnya pun berhasil. Siwon menebar senyum seringainya.

"Kalian agen-agen yang tidak berguna, kalian tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi lawan kalian..." telinga Tao terasa panas mendengarnya. "Jangan dengarkan dia.." ucap Sehun masih lirih.

"Sekarang, kita adakan perjanjian..." Siwon mengeluarkan revolver-nya. Kilau peraknya menandakan senjata itu bukan sekadar murahan. Memasukkan peluru baru dengan perlahan.

"Dia dan semua rekanmu aku bebaskan, dengan nyawamu sebagai gantinya..." ujarnya dengan nada menggiurkan. Merupakan tawaran yang sangat sulit diputuskan.

"Tao, jangan bodoh!" bentak Sehun dengan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tao memang tidak akan menerima perjanjian itu. Tapi satu sisinya berkata bahwa, demi rekan-rekannya, dia harus berbuat apa?!***

"Waktumu tidak banyak, agen 020593..." bahkan Siwon tahu nama Tao. "Hanya 5 detik.."

"Lima..." Sial, Tao hanya melirik kanan kirinya.

"Empat..." perasaan gelisah bercampur ketakutan mendorongnya.

"Tiga..." dia berfikir keras.

"Dua..."

"Ya..." Siwon menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tersenyum makin lebar. "Iya?" ia menunggu pernyataan Tao.

"Aku setuju..." Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Ini sangat tak terduga olehnya. Seorang Huang Zi Tao yang dikenalnya sebagai laki-laki paling menyebalkan ini sanggup mengatakan itu semua. "Tao.. kau..." Tao hanya diam, ia meletakkan tubuh Sehun di hadapannya. Masih dalam keadaan berlutut, ia menundukkan kepala.

Ia tersenyum pada Sehun, "Seperti yang aku katakan, ada 5 nyawa yang harus aku lindungi..." katanya. Tao sekarang tidak takut, ia baru sadar jika inilah yang tidak jauh dari takdirnya.

"Permintaan terakhir?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menepati apa yang kau katakan..." tangan Siwon mulai bergerak. Ditekannya tuas penggerak senjata itu tepat mengarah pada Tao.

 _'Duar...'_

Tao menutup mata. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Namun ia terhenyak akan sesuatu, dibukanya mata itu, dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah memeluknya. Sehun membentengi Tao dengan tubuhnya. Timah panas itu sukses menyapa bahunya. "Sehun!"

Tao segera menangkap tubuh Sehun yang melemah, "Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya dengan nada tinggi nan bergetar seakan tidak terima begitu saja. Sehun berusaha tersenyum, "Aku..ha..nya, melindungi..1 nyawa yang.. tersisa..." ucapnya terbata.

Mata lelaki ini memanas, tengah membendung air mata yang dirasanya akan segera tumpah. "Hey, kau terlihat jelek. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu...dan satu lagi..." tangan Sehun yang bergetar mulai terangkat. Menyentuh permukaan pipinya sangat lembut.

Sehun menarik Tao, ia mencium bibir Tao begitu pelan dan lembut. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, lalu melepasnya, masih bisa ia lihat bercak darah yang tertinggal di bibir Tao. "Terima kasih untuk bunga, omelanmu, omong kosongmu, dan semuanya..." Tao menggelengkan kepala, seakan Sehun tidak boleh pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku menyukainya..." seiring dengan itu, linangan air mata mengalir di kedua mata Sehun. Namun, ia tetap tersenyum, "Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak.. Tao..."

"Sehun..." Sehun menutup kelopak matanya.

"Sehun..." Tao memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Sangat erat.

Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya, "Huuff... kenapa semua cerita itu ber-ending seperti ini!?" Tao merebahkan tubuh Sehun perlahan. Dilihatnya wajah itu sekali lagi, dan tak segan untuk mengecup dahi Sehun. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menggretakkan susunan giginya, mengangkat kaki segera bangkit.

"Kau harus tahu..." kata Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku menjadi agen..." Siwon tetap diam.

Dengan cepat Tao mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan raut yang benar-benar penuh kegelapan, "Bukan untuk mati..."

Tao merogoh sakunya, memegang cairan dari _Theridiidae_. Berlari ke arah target yang sudah ditentukan. Siwon dengan sigap menyimpan kembali revlovernya menggantinya dengan _kunai_ yang telah dilapisi serbuk besi.

 _'Crap...'_ satu senjata menancap di bahu kanan Tao.

 _'Crap..'_ disusul yang kedua, kini sanggup menembus paha Tao. Ia sempat goyah, akan tetapi api amarah masih membakar dirinya. Sedikit lagi ia bisa menangkap Siwon.

Tao meraih jas Siwon agar lebih dekat. Melayangkan tangannya, siap untuk menyuntikkan racun.

Ia tersenyum lebar ketika jarum suntik itu berhasil menembus permukaan leher Siwon. Ia benar-benar menancapkannya. Tapi...

Apa ini?

Tao merasakan nyeri. Kepalanya yang sedikit bergetar berpindah pandangan menuju bawah tubuhnya. Benar saja, memang ia berhasil menyuntikkan racunnya, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah belati sudah Siwon persiapkan, hampir seluruh tubuh belati itu menusuk pada perut Tao.

Tao mencium bau anyir, bukan hanya dari darah segar yang menetes, melainkan dari dalam mulutnya yang mengalir keluar dengan bebas. "Arrhhh..." Tao mengerang saat tangan Siwon menggerakkan belatinya ke kanan dan kiri. menambah rasa sakit yang Tao alami.

"Akkh!" Tao memekik bersamaan dengan Siwon yang menarik belatinya. Tao mundur beberapa langkah. Ia masih tetap berdiri walau tidak setegak sebelumnya. Dengan angkuhnya Siwon mencabut jarum suntik itu, "Aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan benda kecil ini..."

Siwon berjalan mendekati Tao, semakin mendekat, Tao juga mengambil langkah mundur sambil terus menekan perutnya yang berlubang.

Tanpa disadari ada yang aneh pada tubuh Siwon. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar, merasakan kaku dan nyeri disetiap pertemuan sendinya. "Ugh...ini..." bukan hanya itu, penglihatannya menurun ditambah dengan detak jantung yang tidak terkendali.

Tao menyeringai, "Tepat pada waktunya..."

"Sial! kita terlambat..."

-TBC- #PLAK

W.A.N.T.E.D

"Sial kita terlambat..." ucap Kris melihat Tao dan Siwon. Ketiga rekannya mengikuti dari belakang.

 ** _'Bruukkk!'_** Siwon mulai menjatuhkan diri. Ia tertelungkup dengan tubuh yang bergetar, tidak hanya itu tubuhnya remuk dari dalam, terbukti dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Mereka bisa mengalahkannya..." desis kagum Chanyeol tidak menyangka. Lay melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menuju Tao yang sudah gontai. "Tao!" panggil Lay mendekat, ia lalu memegang kedua lengan Tao yang terluka.

Tao hanya tersenyum, otot tubuhnya melemas membuat Lay harus memeluknya. Kekuatannya sudah terkuras karena bertahan diri di dalam air. Lay hanya bisa memangku tubuh Tao dalam keadaan duduk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun memeriksa denyut nadinya, "Masih kurasakan denyut nadinya, dia masih hidup..." Tao melebarkan senyumnya mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Kris sempat melirik tubuh Siwon sejenak, kemudian melayangkannya menuju Tao dan Lay. "Tao, kau berhasil..." Lay tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku senang, sudah...melindungi 5 nyawa..." ucapnya terbata, membuat Lay sedih. Lay kemudian mencabut _kunai_ yang bersemayam di 2 bagian tubuh Tao. Terdengar erangan kecil, dari sang pemilik.

"Kris..hyung.." Kris terkejut, ini kali pertama Tao memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak, ia ikut berjongkok di hadapan Tao. "Lihat, aku..tidak mengulangi...kejadian itu lagi..." terdengar hembusan nafas yang terengah ketika Tao mengucapkan kalimatnya. Tangan Kris mengusap rambut lembab Tao.

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu..." jawabnya. Kedua bola mata Tao bergerak menatap Lay, "Apa kita berhasil melaksanakan misi?!" Lay tersenyum miris melihat darah yang terus keluar dari perut Tao. Ia menangguk, "Ya.. Tao.. ya..." ucapnya melirih. Ia sangat ingin memeluknya, bagaimanapun, sama seperti Kris, ia sudah menganggap Tao adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bicara..." kata Tao terus menekan perutnya. Keempat lelaki itu memasang kedua telinga. "Untuk Chanyeol-hyung, jangan membentakku lagi, aku sangat tidak suka..." Chanyeol menatap Tao yang bicara kurang jelas. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol mendengarnya sangat jelas.

Tao mengambil nafas, "Baekhyun-hyung... jangan kebanyakan minum kopi, _nde_?!" Baekhyun membendung air matas sambil memandang Tao.

"Lay-hyung, jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil..." Lay terus senyum sembari mengusap luka di bibir Tao. Membersihkannya dengan perlahan. "Kau tidak akan pergi 'kan?!" gigi Lay mengretak saat bertanya, namun Tao mengacuhkannya.

"Kris-hyung, terima kasih sudah mendidikku... aku memang sedikit nakal dan keras kepala, maafkan aku.. hyung..." Tao bergerak, Lay mengerti, Tao ingin menghampiri Sehun. Lay tetap membimbing Tao untuk memegang tangan Sehun. Tao merangkak sekuat tenaga.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun menutupi kedua matanya, mengusap air matanya kasar, Chanyeol hanya bisa memalingkan muka. "Maukah kalian untuk mengatakan ini saat Sehun sudah bangun?!"

"Ya!" kata Baekhyun dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, kau harus banyak makan, agar tubuhmu tidak kurus... Tapi..."

"Arrghh..." Tao menautkan alisnya, menahan rasa sakit yang sudah tidak sanggup ia kalahkan. "Tapi, jangan sok kuat. Tak apa kau menyukaiku...karena aku..." pegangan tangan Tao melemah,

Tao sudah tidak sanggup mengangkat kelopak matanya, "Mencintaimu..."

"Tao..Tao... Tao!" Lay mengguncang tubuh Tao yang tidak bergerak. Sama sekali.

 _Ya, setidaknya ada senyuman di bibirnya._

W.A.N.T..E.D


	4. Chapter 4

**EPILOG**

 **W.A.N.T.E.D**

"Eh... lihat!"

"Tangannya bergerak!"

"Ha? _Jinjja?_ "

"Dia mulai bangun!"

Kedua mata itupun membuka secara perlahan. Silau dari sinar lampu bercampur bias matahari menyilaukannya. Karena itu ia sangat malas untuk mengangkat kelopak matanya.

"TAAAOOO!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan, mereka lalu berlari dan memeluk Tao yang masih tergeletak di ranjang ruang intensif.

"Akk..aku, tidak.. biss..sa ber..nnaafff..asshh..." itulah kalimat pertama yang ucapkan lelaki ini. Sontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan dekapannya. "Hehe maaf..." kata Chanyeol dengan juluran lidah Baekhyun. Kris yang memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, mulai bicara, "Ini yang kami tunggu..."

"Kris?" senyum Kris berubah menjadi datar, "Panggil kau Kris-hyung..." Tao menggeleng. Walau kesadarannya masih dibilang hanya beberapa persen, ia sudah bisa menyadari ada yang kurang dari mereka.

"Lay? Sehun?" Tao melirik kanan kirinya.

"Maaf, kami terlambat..." Lay dan Sehun muncul dari balik pintu. Lay lengkap dengan senyumannya, dan Sehun yang membawa bunga mawar putih. Tao memandang Sehun dengan seksama, ia sudah bisa berdiri, meskipun ada balutan di bagian bahunya.

Baekhyun sedikit berbisik pada Tao, "Dia selalu memberimu mawar putih..." Tao melempar pandangannya ke arah mawar putih yang berada di vas, yah.. sudah ada yang layu dan menjadi coklat.

"Kau tidur selama 3 hari..." jelas Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya. "Lalu?!" tanya Tao kemudian.

"Lalu kau membuat kami panik..." sahut Lay dengan tawa renyahnya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun, "Sehun, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?!" Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau benar-benar sadar jika kau sudah mengatakan itu semua? Maksudku, kau mencintaiku?! Tidak salah?" Sehun lebih mendekati Tao.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya..." elaknya. Mengundang senyum dari keempat rekannya. Tao berusaha bangun, dia sukses dalam keadaan duduk.

"Mengakulah, sebelum aku..." Sehun memamerkan bogem mentahnya, bersiap meluncurkannya pada Tao.

Reflek Tao mendunduk, dan menutup matanya. Tapi bukan pukulan yang Sehun berikan, melainkan ia hanya mengecup dahi Tao. Ia membuka mata ketika Sehun masih menciumnya. Terkejut? Iya tepat sekali. Sehun lalu tertawa melihat wajah Tao kali ini. Memandang Sehun dengan kedipan mata yang sulit dijelaskan. Tampang Tao seperti orang bodoh.

"Sehun..." panggil Tao.

" _Mwo?_ "

 _'Bhugk!'_ Tao memukul kepala Sehun. Sehun sontak memegangi kepalanya yang sakitnya bukan main.

"Kau membuatku malu..." ucap Tao mengalihkan pandangannya. Pasalnya saat Sehun mengecup Tao keempat rekannya hanya bisa menahan tawa, terlebih Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk meledakkan tawa.

"Aaaargghh! Dasar! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih! Bukan memukulku seperti ini!" protes Sehun.

"Apa peduliku?!" timpal Tao dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau sakit masih saja menyebalkan!"

"Apa urusanmu?!" Kris dan Lay memutar bola mata. "Mulai lagi.." mereka berdua mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar.

Mereka setelah keluar memang tidak begitu mendengarkan pertengkaran Sehun dan Tao. Akan tetapi, mereka tahu akan ini...

"Aku membencimu TAO!" dan Tao menjawab,

"Aku sangat membencimu..."

 _Hah, apakah momen manis yang tercipat harus berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang tidak jelas dan menyebalkan?_

-THE END-


End file.
